


the Texan, the soldier, and one strong, steel heart

by Kamikaze_187



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, helmet party, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187
Summary: A serie of short prompt about solly/engie and how they face one situation or another together. As friends,  as partners, as mutual friends, as lovers.
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. I care about you: 1/3

The night was dark and silent, no sound could be heard except the howling of wolves in the distance along with those insignificant and annoying crickets that are prowling here and there.

Nights like these were perfect for guarding the rest of the base, or at least that's how the soldier who is in the middle of his night patrol thinks.

He had already finished with patrolling the roofs of the place, he was also personally obliged to send the demoman, who had fallen asleep directly in the middle of the hall, direct to his room with a good kick in the butt when he was guarding the inside.

Then, when all the insignificant maggots that call themselves his team are in their specific rooms gathering strength for the next morning and to ensure that all parameters are safe, the soldier was ready to go to his own room to rest as well.

Halfway through, he saw how one of the lights inside one of the rooms was still on, exactly the workshop that belongs to the engineer.

That professor eats ribs is still awake, that's intolerable. Each of his team members should be fresh and well rested for when they have to face the enemy the next day, and if he is still awake, he will make sure that the man goes to bed.

With the slightest interest in making as little noise as possible, the soldier invades the engineer's workshop, about to escort him straight to his quarters, but was detained the moment he fixed his gaze on the scene in front of him.

The engineer had fallen asleep at his desk with one arm hanging by one side and the other was holding a pencil, the Texan is snoring lightly with a tired gesture on his face and a small trace of saliva fell down the side of his mouth. He was not wearing his helmet and the goggles he always wears and he was not wearing his work uniform either, he was only wearing a light blue shirt.

The soldier approaches the sleeping man and shakes him lightly by the shoulder to wake him up, but there was no response from the engineer.

Suddenly the engineer began to shake and tremble when the breeze that enters through the open door touches his bare skin, the nights can be very cold in the middle of the desert and he only wears a simple shirt and pants.

He thinks he must do something to avoid this situation, if that means that a member of his team will have a cold the next morning and not be in the proper condition to be on the battlefield, and that is unforgivable.

The soldier takes off the jacket he was wearing without thinking and he places it on the engineer's shoulders asleep on the desk, and when the engineer feels the layer of heat that covers him from the cold, he sinks a calm breath and continues snoring peacefully.

At least now he stopped shaking, the soldier thinks, but that will not take away the fact that even he must go to his room, since the Texan does not wake up no matter how hard he tries, one way or another the soldier will take him right to his own room since every second of sleep is essential but it is more essential to be in a place even more comfortable than a simple desk.

The soldier removed the pencil that he was holding in his hand and carried the engineer bride-style taking care to not wake him up, the engineer's room was next to his upstairs. As they slowly climbed the stairs keeping their balance, the engineer mumbled something that is not understood and the soldier instinctively stopped watching him closely, the man in his arms moved and snuggled choosing a more comfortable position in his arms continuing sleeping. Once it is safe, the soldier continues to advance upstairs. the engineer takes a pleasant breath when the fragrance of the soldier's skin reaches his nose, that the soldier does not care.

Being Very carefully he leaves the engineer in his bed and in less than a second he sees how he adopts a very comfortable position and the soldier covers him with sheets so that he does not get cold at night. for some reason the soldier stares at the sleeping man for longer than he should, but he can't help but keep watching how he sleeps in such a calm way while snoring lightly with his jacket still on him.

Unconsciously he places his hand on his head, feeling those soft and short strands of hair in that haircut that is very similar to his own, he gave him a soft pat on the head and without further concern he left that room to go to his own.

In the midst of his dream the engineer's mouth formed into a small, crooked smile.

.


	2. I care about you: 2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta reader for this one, sorry for the possibility of errors.

"Hm ... Good morning fellas." The engineer greats all, still half asleep, that are in the dining room table in middle of his way to the kitchen in order to take his own plate with the breakfast for today which was pancakes with syrup and coffee. 

Everyone on the table saw the engineer with quite curiosity to his outfit for today. 

"Dude, he is wearing ... soldier's uniform?." The scout whisper to the sniper to his side who shrugged in response biting the apple in his hand.

Once the engineer enter to the kitchen, they turn to the soldier in the other side of the table who was munching some pancakes with so much syrup in so brute manners making a mess on his faces, And when he notice the others are watching him with those weird expression whispering something he wouldn't care to heard, at least he has to say something about that suspicious behaviors. 

"Well? I have something in my face or something!?." He ask them all in a mad tone smashing the fork in the table rude enough to make it shake.

Everyone on the table avoid eye contact with the soldier after what he do for pure fear of what he is capable of make all of them do if anyone said or made a wrong move. 

The pyro give him a clean cloth for use it like a kind of tissue for his face, he take it and wipe all the sticky substance off his face. 

In that the engineer return from the kitchen holding a mug of coffee on his hands, but he don't bring a plate with pancakes with him too, soldier notice that. Why the engineer don't have pancakes? Everyone on the table has pancakes with them, why he don't? He don't like this delicious dish with syrup? Or he hate them?.

the engineer sits in the middle of the soldier and pyro, he drink from the mug and release a sigh of satisfaction with the taste, he likes his coffee like every morning, sweet. 

"Private i have one question for you." soldier said to his left.

"What is it partner?." 

"Why you don't have a plate with pancakes?." 

"Pancakes?." The engineer look around the table and se how everyone have indeed pancakes. 

"What, don't tell me you hate them?," he ask him in a medium low mad tone to him while shoves another fork with the dish to his mouth

"I don't see any pancakes there." he respond something sad and disappointed.

"You what?."

"I only saw the jar with the coffee, well... whatever, it's fine, I will not die for not eating some simple pancakes just for today." He continued drinking from his cup like nothing happened but that expression on his face show how sad was for not have any pancakes with him.

soldier notice that, he really notice how sad he was and it wasn't is problem but ... now he thinks about it. He was the last in enter to the kitchen and take the rest of the bowl with said pancakes with the syrup thinking he was the only left to eat them, And because he was so careless and not being attentive enough, he left a valuable member of his team without pancakes and he will surely be hungry later just for drinking a miserable cup of coffee.

"Take it." He gave him the rest of what was still on his own plate.

"Wua...?."

"You must be hungry."

"Wait soldier, you can't give them to me like that, what about you?." 

"I'm not very hungry today." 

"But..." 

"But nothing, you're going to eat them and end of the conversation." He get up from the table and start walking out without saying where he will go. 

The engineer watch how the soldier just left,then to the plate with the dish who was previously propertie of the soldier ("thank you, partner") he thanks him, or more to his back, without saying it loud. Then he tastes the delicious pancakes with a exaggerate amount of syrup on them, but that he doesn't care at all. 

"Hmm, it's look like monsieur soldier have ONE soft spot after all." The spy said.

"Hm?"

"Rather, one short-soft spot mate." Agree sniper.

"Huh?."

"Smart-short-soft spot, lad." Demoman agreed too.

"Wua???."

"Tiny baby-smart-short-soft spot." Heavy agreed too.

"Hmph." Pyro clap his hands and murdered something.

"¿¿¿...???."

"Bald-baby-smart-short-soft spot." The medic chuckle evilly. 

"..."

"Knucklehead-short-spot-bald... how was the thing guys?." 

"You just throw the joke right through the garbage imbecile." The spy said to the scout and everyone agreed to that.

"Shut up ghost!."

the engineer had already left the table along with his plate of pancakes and had gone elsewhere where he could not be disturbed.

.


	3. I care about you: 3/3

the soldier was jogging at a good pace in the surroundings of this desert field that he himself proclaimed as his personal training ground, after finishing he prepared to lie down and continue with some push ups.

he was sweating and the sweat on his body gave a shine to his skin in the sunlight, but that was the least of it and he was not going to stop for anything in the world in his much needed daily routine to gain strength for later face the enemy with more energy and be one step ahead in future battle.

"Excellent day for training, isn't it soldier?." The engineer appear in front of him with that same smile of every day he had in his face whatever he talk to someone or is working with his own machines in the security of his room. 

"Affirmative private. You can join me if you want to." 

"Err, i think I will pass."

"Understood." He continued with the push ups, with a quickly move he looks up and he can see how he was smiling even more at what he just said. "Engie I'm occupied now, so if you have a question just said it or leave."

"Oh right. Sorry for that."

"It's not a problem, just... spit out."

"Hm... i just wanted to talk with you a little, if you have time of course."

"I have time, but not now, I'm busy right now."

"Okay, i will wait." He says and went to sat on that bench over there, not to far, waiting for him to ended with his training. 

the soldier continued training for another fifteen minutes. he couldn't help, but feel a strange sensation now that he has audience.

When he ended training he approach to the engineer who was waiting, holding a towel and an bottle with cold wather in both hands, for him. 

"Thanks engie." He says taking both object and use them. 

"You're welcome." He responded still smiling. 

"So, what are you going to tell me?."

"Oh right!. I ... i just ... wanted to thank you for ... lending me your jacket last night." He says a little shyly kicking an invisible rock on the ground. 

The soldier flinch a little to that sigh "... don't mention It, it was nothing. You can keep it as long as you want, just be sure to return it clean." He scratch the back of his head for some reason. 

"Of course! Don't worry." He damn himself for not wearing his glasses now and let him see his eyes and how shy he looks in front of him right now that he even is blushing. "Hm... Solly?."

"What's wrong?."

"You're... free now?."

"Hmm... i ended with my exercise so yes, I'm free. Why the question?."

"For nothing!, it's nothing." 

"...right... well i will go to the showers if you need me, you know where you can find me."

"R-Right."

"Dismissed."

"See ya later solly." He watches as the soldier walks away towards the building, and once he is no longer in sight, He pulled the jacket, that belonged to the soldier, up to his nose and gave him a sniff. The smell of him and gunpower still remain of it and gives a strange sensation to his own head along with a crooked smile. Maybe he should be quick and return to the building and search for the soldier and ask him once for all if he would like to go out with him somewhere else and have a nice day together.


	4. It's your fault dummie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are trapped in middle of a snow storm with an angry texas and an proud American after a day of chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

"For God's sake..." Dell muttered in a low voice, holding the wheel of the truck hard, holding back the urge to break something or hit someone.

"Now we're trapped, no wonder that this was also planned by those fucking French of that store." the man next to him argued throwing his arms in the air, "I told you. we had to stay and face them, but no, you cower and say the typical excuse of yours cowardly of 'I don't want to have any problems'. Well look where we are now, you should have seen it coming professor. Apparently caution doesn't exist in that head of yours."

"Could you please shut up for a minute." 

"Ever You notice their faces when they were looking at us when we get there? They were looking at us with hatred just because they know the fact that we are red-blooded Americans. And they sure were secretly planning to kidnap us to get all the information we have while you were buying what they call food. I bet my left hand that they disguised their secret base to look like an ordinary store so they can kidnap people, but what they didn't know was that an American with more brains than them would ruin their plans to capture innocent Americans."

"Can you put your paranoia aside for five minutes?"

"paranoia?! if what I say is true."

"true my boot!" dell clenches his teeth unable to bear his retained anger anymore, "listen here, how many times do I have to repeat it to you, just because they wear a decoration of the flag of France, Russia or Germany does not mean they are perverse people like you say."

"I was being cautious, they were about to attack us. I saved you!"

"They're not going to attack us! They just kindly asked you to stop yelling insults at top volume to French."

"I didn't do anything wrong, tell me what I did that was wrong. I'm not to blame for anything here!"

"Oh, do you want me to tell you what you did that was wrong? Because I can make you a complete list of what happened today." dell started counting on his fingers, "one, you made a fuss at the entrance of an international products store just because at the entrance there were flags of the countries you don't like. two, every person you saw wearing a uniform of a country other than American you insulted him. three, you destroyed a cardboard-paper tower figure just because you thought it had cameras with microphones inside. four, you threw a person into a refrigerator accusing him of brainwashing when he only politely asked you to shut up . Five, you almost got us thrown in prison just because you hit the guy who attended the cash register just because he spoke another language. Six, we could have been at the base right now if wasn't because of you for caught the attention of that policeman and calling him traitor and just because of that he held us there for more than necessary in that place. and now, thanks to you, we are here in the middle of the road, in the middle of a snow storm, stuck in the middle of the snow, with the probability of freezing to death out here, being several kilometers from the base and having no way of communication. That, ALL THAT, was yours and only your fault." 

"It's not my fault!" 

"who was the one who broke a cardboard figure? Who was the one who called racist an police officer and other people that he doesn't even know? who hit a man in the face and knock out for no reason?"

"It was... me, but-"

"But nothing!" dell hits the dashboard with great fury and with that he make the soldier silence for once. He don't like to rise his voice like that, he don't like to yell at anyone. He intimidate himself, even the soldier himself was intimidated. He had never seen the soft-spoken engineer so irritated as he is now.

dell took a slow breaths through his nose, trying to calm his nerves as much as he could. He was shivering from the cold, after all he is only wearing a simple jacket that does not heat anything because he thought it would not be necessary to wear something else. 

"one day," he continued speaking in a low voice, but even so you could tell that he was still annoyed, "-that's the only thing I want from you, that you behave or at least act normal for just one day... Just one... that's all." Dell throws his face against the steering wheel and lets it rest. the cold inside the vehicle seems to be getting worse and he can't stop shivering.

Soldier remains there, without saying nothing, just watching. He was looking at all the movement the engineer was doing, how he was trying to breathe calmly, how he was shivering that much. Then he looks at the white road in front of them. He does what no one will never believe what he was doing now, he was thinking for the first time. 

He looked at the engineer again and see how he was bracing himself to get some heat.

"Are you cold?" he asks in a low voice which would be strange to many.

"Shut up, leave me alone." dell responds, still irritated with him, bracing himself even tighter because this damn cold does not go away.

Soldier look forward again. Sighed, he acts. 

"What the- hey! Don't touch me! I told you to leave me alove you idiot!." Dell fights back. An arm suddenly looped around his shoulder. He was lightly pulled towards the Soldier's body. Engineer closed, opened his eyes once more to blink through the blur of anger and exhaustion and see soldiers hand opening the zipper of his jacket. 

What was this about now, Engineer wondered, but couldn't do anything else besides watching his own body being push towards the wall of clothes that was Soldier's chest. a soft whimper escaped his lips. He fails to push back for freedom, Then, he felt fabric beneath his palms and close to his cheek, Again, the sound of that zippers in his back appeared and then, he was cocooned in soft warmth. He blinked a few times to register what just happened and to where this warmth came from.

engineer, taking a deep breath to avoid yelling, asked "what in hell you think you're doing." Soldier don't reply, he just stay there holding the other closer preventing the other from escaping, (which was not happening.)

"Well?" Engineer waits impatiently for an proper answer to this that has just happened, and to why now he is inside the other's coat and in this comfortable position. It is not that he is complaining too much, after all, he was bringing some heat in this situation that was necessary and he needed. yet still he was confused and hungry for answers.

"... I'm sorry." 

....well that's not what he was expecting. Did he just ... apologize?

"Sorry... for what?" He doesn't believe what he just heard, specially coming from someone like soldier. 

"For everything, I don't know why, but I think it's my fault that you get mad." 

"You think?"

"Well probably it's my fault. Just a little." dell realize what he just said don't have any sense... or At least it's what he thought, maybe if he just expressed in a more efficient way that this? Or he is trying to mean something else? He sometimes doesn't know what soldier is talking about. 

"... well maybe you just... you... you have to... dammit! why it's so hard to be angry at you." 

"Maybe because you know that I'm right?"

"No! Of course you're not. you idiot." Dell sigh "why you don't understand."

"I understand."

"Oh really?" He ask in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, well... not all, just the necessary."

"Just the necessary he says. just for your benefit."

"maybe."

for some reason dell laughs. "What am I supposed to do with you."

"At some point, thank me for saving your ass."

"How many times should I tell you that I was not in danger?"

"I'm not talking about that."

dell blinked a few times in sheer confusion. "...no?"

"Of course not, that doesn't matter anymore. I'm talking about here right now."

"... oh ..." dell realized what he was referring to.

he nuzzled into the side of soldier's neck with his nose and cheek, getting used to the warm fragrance that this emanates. how the soldier always managed to stay warm was something that he always questioned in his head. No matter where they are, he always stay warm and comfy for him.

"Thanks..." he wheeze weakly and close his eyes. soldier only nod, putting his own hands around the other, helping him to get more comfy and getting sure that he don't feel any of the lest cold at all.

"Soldier?" 

"What's wrong maggot?"

The engineer raises his head from his previous resting place to stare into each other's eyes, "You must promise me that you will behave like a normal human being next time it is our turn to buy some groceries. I don't want us to get banned for the rest of our lifes on all the stores in the whole world. I thank you for your interest but You don't have to worry about me all the time, I can take care of myself."

soldier muttered something under his breath, obviously not agreeing with that.

"Solly ... just for once. Just once. I'm going to be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise."

soldier continues to growl under his breath, trying not to succumb to that pleading look the engineer is giving him. He hates it when he does that, he looks so fucking adorable that it is very difficult to say no to him. soldier bites his lip, "fine. I will try."

"good." he returns to his previous warm resting place that was the neck of the other and close his eyes again.

"But I'm not going to hold back when I see the slightest suspicious activity happening near you... Hey! You hear me! ... We still have to figure out how to get back to the base in our current situation."

"Just be quiet for an hour or two dummie. The base isn't going anywhere and the storm will not be there forever."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> It's me! 
> 
> Sorry for no updates lately but I just trying to make everything better and have enough and enjoyable works for you guys. That includes my other works/fics.
> 
> That means that I'm working in chapter by chapter, prompt by prompt so then I have enough content to upload.


	5. You save my life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are in a middle of a robot wave when respawn system shut down for the fault of the same robots. 
> 
> The engineer will not remain without doing nothing while his own team is in danger, especially his friend soldier.

"Attention!" 

Miss Pauling voice could be hear through the phone to the mercs in the respawn room, "we miss the robot spy who somehow could infiltrated into the respawn systems and shut it down, but worry not. We fortunately take care of him before it cause more damage. but for everyone who are still in the battlefield please return before you... well... die permanently. that's all."

"Wait what?! Respawn is down?!" The engineer of the team was shocked once he catch up with what's the message from miss Pauling means, "we have to warn the others who are still on the battlefield before is late."

"Labour, we can't. We are deeply prohibited from having more than 6 members in the middle of a wave. That's the rules." spy says inhaling a puff of his cigarette, you could tell that he was somewhat worried although he tried to hide it.

"hell with the rules! We have to do something! Before they die."

"Doctor is with them, they won't die if doctor is there too." heavy tried to calm the worried engineer.

"But we can't just stand here doing nothing while everyone is out there and about to die permanently." He hit the table showing that he was not going to stay still.

"Calm down engineer, also, the panel show us that they are in the last wave. And they are doing it pretty well so far. You don't have to worry about it-" but in a blink, the engineer was on his own way to the battlefield to warm his team about the shut down of respawm. The worries are crawling on his back and the fear invade his head.

He ignore the sirens of the retreat of the robots, because he knows that even if the wave is over there's still some robots that are still activated and they still have to take care about before returning to the base.

He exit the upgrade store, and in the open area, he ran into medic, demoman, sniper and pyro returning to base, Scout and soldier was missing.   
"Where's... Where's..." the words can't leave his mouth. 

Medic interrupt him before he could have said anything, "what's going on my friend? You know that they don't allow us to get into-" 

"That's doesn't matter!" He takes a couple of more breaths before speaking.

"What's going on mate?"

"What's the urge lad?"

"Mhmp?"

"R-Respawn-"

"What's wrong with respawn?" 

"Respawn is down!"

everyone was silent for a few seconds, "What!"

"This doesn't look good," medic muttered under his breath. "

"but what happened?"

"where is the-"

"hey guys! check this out." the scout came out from behind them holding a giant robo-heavy head, "this one here goes right to my collection, I just have to get one of the-"

"scout!"

"wow!" The engineer ran towards the boy and began to shake him by the shoulders in a desperate way, "where is the soldier?!"

"Wow. wow. wow calm down short pants-"

"WHERE HE IS!" He repeats again, more louder this time.

The scout remains silent stunned for the change of voice in the short man. He point with his finger to the front lines, "he's still on the front lines, he said that he will make sure to check it out that are no rest of any robots alive." 

Without losing any time, engineer ran to the front lines to catch up with the soldier before a tragedy happens. The scout gived the others a clueless face, "so... what's the deal with misters machines over there." He laughed at his own words towards the engineer, he obviously not been aware of the situation. He stopped laughing when he noticed that the others were giving him a very serious look.

"Scout," medic interrupts before he said something else .

"What"

"respawn is down."

"...what!"

engineer keeps running and running, putting much speed and effort on his shorts feets that arch with pain, checking every corner of any place he cross on his way, hoping that he will found the soldier alive and not dead how's head is telling himself that he will found him in any moment.

He stops around a corner, he found him, luckily alive. He was standing atop a pile of destroyed robots giving a American speech to the sky for their recently victory. the engineer gives a loud sigh of relief and seems to have calmed his nerves a little.

but he has calmed down too soon because he just saw behind the soldier a robot sniper had appeared from the darkness, aiming at his head, about to kill him. Without thinking twice he runs so fast that he would even swear that it is the first time he has run like that in his life.

"SOLDIER!!!" the soldier was too slow to react and not realize what was happening.

"engie?"

[BANG!]

the engineer threw his body in front of the soldier and took him out of the way. Unfortunately he couldn't dodge the bullet and it hit him throwing his body to the ground while blood splash on the air and lands to the ground as well. 

Soldier charge with fury to the robot who don't have the chance to escape.

The engineer remain in the ground, holding where the bullet hit to prevent the blood from come out. he was struggling to breathe, no matter how many times he takes long breath, he feels like he's choking as more blood comes out of his mouth.

everything was getting blurred in front of him while tiredness and sleep invaded his mind.

The only thing he remembers before closing his eyes is how the soldier, kneeling in front of him, seems to be trying to say something to him but for some reason he is not able to hear what it is, he could only feel how the ground was shaking like if more than one person was approaching.

The next time when engineer opened his eyes. For a moment, He couldn't see, couldn't hear, he was awake and everything feels heavy, the air surrounding the area feels heavy, his own body feels heavy. he couldn't move a single finger because it feels like if something was pushing him down. When his mind returns to his senses he realized something... somehow... he was still alive... Not dead... or least it's was he thought. 

Once he could felt again, he felt warmth. He moved his fingers one by one once he had the energy to do so and gain the control over them. They moved over softness and grabbed whatever he could reach. Fabric?. A blanket?. He raised his arm holding what he got, once he gained the enough energy, held it in front of his face. And indeed it was a blanket, a white and really soft one.

After a longer moment of staring, His eyes moved around, observing his surrounding. He was lying on a cot, somewhere in a medical room. Engineer blinked a few more times, continued to examine the perimeter. What exactly happens? Where were the others?

He tries to remember what happened before closing his eyes. The puzzle pieces on his head come together slowly as he remembered. 

He remember that they team were fighting robots. He also remembers that Miss Pauling had called them to let them know that they had broken the respawn system somehow.

He also remembers that he was very concerned about the safety of his own team and run over without thinking to warn them of the situation.

then he went to look for the soldier who was missing, he does not remember very well what had happened to him.

He remember that he had found him but ... that's all he can remember for now no matter how hard he tries. Engineer tried to regain his mind about it, but he suddenly heard a door open, somewhere.

A voice echoing in the room, speaking, but he didn't understand it. Not until he was close enough to understand what the person was trying to say.

“Oh! Engineer, you're finally awake.” he recognized that voice once he hears it, he was Medic for sure. 

Engineer tried to speak, but he couldn't get the words come out him, only a small croak broke.

“Now, Now, my friend, don't talk.” Medic approached to the bed and placed a gloved hand on the man's shoulder.

When the medic was very close to him, he could distinguish the different stains on his coat and on some parts of his face. there were a few spots of blood on his face and on his coat as well, not to mention those oil stains that mixes with the blood on some spots.

Before the engineer could broke the silence with more forced croaks, the medic help him to drink some water and then he speak. 

"I bet you have questions with you, ja?" Engineer nodded, weakly, at that.

The medic grabbed the nearest chair and rolled it close to the bed. “You do remember what happened, do you?” Engineer nodded.

"The problem with the respawn system, and all?" He nodded again. 

"And ..." the doctor continued, "do you remember what happened to you?" the engineer took a few seconds, staring at the ceiling, before answering. He shook his head.

"Do you want me to ... give you a resume of the situation?" the engineer thought for a second, and nodded.

the doctor drank some water and cleared his throat. "Well, I don't know exactly how that happened to you. But I'm going to tell you what they told me. After you asked the scout the whereabouts of the soldier and you ran off like that. I went to the respawn room to see what was happening with the systems. exactly 5 minutes later the scout along with the sniper ran towards me to let me know that you were in a very delicate situation and that they urgently needed my help. I did not know in that moment what was happening but judging from the expression on their faces at that moment and how the scout was crying, I could assume that it was something serious."

the doctor took some air before continuing. "They led me to the infirmary where everyone else was surrounding the room. And upon entering, I found the soldier holding your body in his arms and how too much blood was coming out of your uniform in one exactly spot on your chest."

Engineer gasp, it's that... it's that true? 

Medic nod to him like if he was reading his mind and responding the question on his head. "After that I acted as fast as I could and see if you could still be saved. I told the soldier to leave you on the nearest infirmary cot so that i could proceed to heal you before it was too late. The scout and sniper explained to me what happened to you since they went after you when you go to look for the soldier, apparently you received a shot from a sniper rifle and the bullet pierced your chest and one of your lungs. While I was checking you, the soldier kept repeating to me 'he saved me, he saved my life' while he was looking at you."

Engineer was shocked, don't believing what he just heard from the medic. Did he really was about to die? he tensed up at the mere thought that he may have died and his head kept spinning.

"Calm down conagher," medic try to calm the poor man in the bed and place and hand on his shoulder. "It's over now, you're fine now." He assured him, but he was still a bit stressed.

"what... happ-" the engineer managed to say in a brittle voice.

Medic understand what he tries to get. "Do you want to know what happened next?" He nodded.

The doctor clears his throat again before continuing, "I had a couple of problems to bring you back together. It turns out that these robots not only messed up the respawn system, but they also managed to damage my medi-gun and it was really complicated to heal you without my device and only with ordinary surgery. but you were very lucky, thanks to the soldier and for his help we managed to bring you back to life."

"sol...dier?" he whisper.

"Yes. And According to the scout, he carried you in his arms to the infirmary and he even affirms that soldier had run much faster than him at that moment. Also he share some of his own blood to you since I run out of blood. you are lucky that both of your type were compatible." medic chuckle at that though of the blood 

Engineer looked up at the ceiling as he digested that information, ("soldier.... did soldier ... helped me? ... did he ... saved me?. ") The thought that the soldier help him in that way and also saved his life does not get out of his head. but still...

"Where ... is he ..." he coughs when trying to ask the question he had in mind.

"Come on. come on. don't push yourself so hard. You want to know where the soldier is, ja?" he nods.

"Don't worry about him, you'll see him sooner or later. Since he never left your side in all this time you were away."

All this time you were away? For long as him be here? engineer though. 

Engineer move his fingers around the room and finish pointing to himself.

"You want to know for how long have you been here?" He nodded, "well... Three weeks now. It was hard to fight with those robot without you and the soldier for the first week. But we could manage to win. But don't worry, respawn comes to live two days after you was out and the robots don't attack in three days after that happens, and it took four more days to fix my medi-gun without your help. And now, talking about the soldier, he was with you the whole time you has been here making some company to you. He said that he will not return to war until he makes sure that you are alright and on your own feets. The Demoman was the one who convince him to come back to fight since he said that he can take revenge for what they do to you. And when each of one match was over, he returns here and stays in that chair over there at your side and never leaves. He also told histories about himself when he can but stop when someone enter in the room, don't ask how I know that. He also falls asleep there sometimes, you are lucky to have such a friend." 

"Yeah..." he couldn't hide a little smile, "I'm really lucky." He whisper to himself. Suddenly his eyelids feel really heavy and tiredness takes over his body.

Medic notice that obviously, "why don't you rest more, it's looks like you need it. Also you don't need to worry about and imminent attack, because as you can see. We just finished with another wave with a victory and everyone are resting on their own place." 

He nods at that suggestion and close his eyes, he catch the sleep more fast than he thought for how tired he was.

The next time he opened his eyes it was all very dark, he could guess it was night and that everyone must probably be doing something somewhere else.

He tried to move but a huge weight on his arm prevented him from making the move. He rolled over and realized that the same soldier was asleep, snoring softly, on his arm and was holding his hand firmly in the process.

He can't help but smile kindly, it's looks like it was true that the soldier was spending his own time to make him some company all this time. he founds the soldier really adorable when he was sleeping so calmly in that way. He place his own hand over the other head and give it a soft pat in that spot over the short and soft hair of him. Soldier seems to appreciate that gesture as he released what one could interpret as a happy whistling sound.

"soldier?" He whispered, trying to wake up the other with a slight shake of the shoulder, he needs to tell the man how grateful he is with him for everything he has done for him and for make him some company all this time. the only response the soldier gives was to muttering something unintelligible and continued to sleep, getting into a more comfortable position and holding onto the other' hand more tightly like if he don't want to let it go.

He just shakes his head and decides to do something about the soldier instead of waking him up now, the 'thanks' can wait. If soldier plans to stay here with him, at least that he's in a better place than in that uncomfortable-looking chair. He moved to the side of the bed to make some space, being very carefully so as not to wake the other person.

then he lifts the other off the chair very carefully and repositiones him on the bed next to him. the soldier seems to have made the odd sound of complaint when being moved, but that was not very important.

once the soldier lay on his back in the bed next to him, he settled down and decide to sleep a bit more as well. But before he could settle back down, a pair of arms stopped him from doing that and forced him to take another position. the engineer was placed next to the soldier in what appeared to be a lazy hug.

the engineer was about to say or do something but then ...

"engie ..."

the soldier spoke.

"solly?"

"I'm going to make sure with my own hands that those fucking robots, even no one, won't put a single metal finger on you again."

He was stunned for those words coming from especially soldier. "Soldier? Are you..." he moves away from the other slightly, hoping for something else coming from him ... but he founds that soldier was snoring again before he could make a single question about what he just heard. 

But even so, he smile, knowing that he has someone like him that will protects him like no one has done before and he will make him a promise as well. He will make sure to protect soldier all the time and always stay at his back, whatever he can, he will protect him no matter what.

He place himself in that comfortable and warmth embrace that soldier provide him and close his own eyes trying to catch some sleep again. 

"You save me." He whispered, "you save my life." And he falls asleep. 

.


	6. Don't

On a day like any other, they had a day off. so Jane and Dell decided to go out to the city to have a good time.

Dell walks into a small clothing store and Jane follows him from behind.

Dell was looking at some very nice shirts that caught his attention and that make him considered if maybe he should buy for himself.

Jane was waiting for Dell, while he tries them on, trying to distract himself with what he can because being here is just so boring.

"Hey sal, what do you think?" Dell comes out of the locker room wearing a nice light blue shirt that fits him more than well. "is very pretty, don't you think?" He looks at himself in the nearest mirror, "Do you think I should buy it for me?"

"don't buy it." Jane responds very coldly.

"Excuse me jane?"

"It looks really bad on you, you look horrible. You shouldn't buy it." He insists.

the mood on his face lowered. "okay ... then I should keep looking to see if I can find something you like-"

"Don't bother. It's not worth it. Everything looks bad on you."

the mood in Dell dropped considerably. "I understand ... thanks for your honesty."

They exit the store without buying anything and continue with they travel through the city. But Dell was different from when they arrive at the beginning. He looks really sad and depressed without looking up from the floor all the time. Jane knows what happens to him, and he also knows it has to do with what he had told him earlier. 

When they reach home, Jane see how Dell walks to the couch without saying anything and sits there with a sad breath. 

Jane bite his lower lip, then he goes upstairs and get to they room, searching for something important and return with Dell. 

"Here." Dell, looking up, see jane holding a gift box in front of him.

"What is-"

"Just take it." Jane deliver the box and step back. 

Dell look at the box, then at Jane, then at the box again and finally at Jane. 

"Open it." Jane said.

Dell opens the box, being really careful because the blu gift paper and the ribbon are pretty. Dell gasped. Inside the box he founds the same light blu shirt that it was in that same store they went this morning. 

Dell look at Jane in front of him in confusion then at the shirt that Jane himself, said that it looks bad on him.

"I don't understand."

"I found it in another store and buy it two months ago." He sits at his side with crossed arms, "I keep it hidden from you because it was planned to being given at your birthday the next week." he said, looking to the side with a pink shadow on his face.

Dell look at the shirt again, now he understands. That's why he act that rough with him. he He smiled at jane. "I love it." He said, resting his head on jane' shoulder. 

Jane' cheeks turn slightly red. He lands his own head against those spiky little hairs of him. "Happy birthday Dell." He whisper to the man.

"Thanks jane." he close his eyes, savoring the moment, "I need that."

.


	7. Engie and the snow. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engineer has never seen snow in his life and luckily the soldier himself is going to show him what snow means.

"hey guys, take a look outside." scout said loud enough by the window frame, pyro, who was nearby walks over to see as well excitedly, "it's snowing outside py." pyro claps they hands feeling frantically happy to see how fall from the sky that white thing again and it makes they excited just to see it pile up on the ground. "I believe you're happy." Pyro nods unable to contain their excitement, "who wouldn't be happy to see snow fall from the sky." 

They keep looking outside. "we should go outside." he suggests and pyro agrees.

"NO!" they stop.

"Could you please get back to your chairs around the table and finish with your dinner before it's get cold? You're tiring with my patience." medic says half pissed to those two.

"ugh. don't be a boomer." The boy returned to the table with his arms folded along with a look of hatred towards the doctor, Pyro muttered something sad under they breath and returned to the table as well.

"Don't be so rude medic, you know kids and how they like to play in snow." Demoman talk in their defense. 

"I know and I hate it. Plus I'm not in the mood to tend to two frozen idiots in the snow and have to reattach their fallen limbs for the second time in a day."

"come on doc. I already explained that. that was an accident, I just didn't pay attention and I didn't realize that the boys had taken some explosives from my room." Demo laughs a little when remember that.

"It doesn't matter, but like I said no one is going out at this time of night. and end of conversation." Pyro and Scout sank down on the table.

"It seems that someone is in a very bad mood today. Decline of sleep perhaps?" spy mentions to the air while sipping his soup.

"you ... silence."

"Heavy why don't you take our comrade to bed before he throws another tantrum. He looks like he needs it."

"Okay."

"Don't you dare-" Before he could protest, heavy himself lifted the poor doctor into his arms with the slightest effort. "hey! put me down!"

"Doctor will go right to bed. He don't sleep in two days." heavy said to the doctor and takes him of the dining room to his own room.

"I tell you to put me down! let me go! NOOooo...!"

Scout just mocked at him when he was carried away, he gave a signal to pyro to go somewhere. "You two stop right there." sniper stops them.

"We're not going outside I swear."

"If I were you, I wouldn't go out, mate. You don't want to wake up in the fridge in the morning don't you?." sniper suggests to both of them and leaves with a cup of what is seems like coffee and an weird sandwich.

"That's right laddy, he's probably going to use you two for one of his crazy experiments." demo adds, and gets up from the table once he finishes his liver and onion ready to follow the sniper, "mikey wait! remember, you owe me another match!"

"I guess you know what the doctor is capable of if he found out that you went outside." spy chuckles not in an kind way and leaves the room as well.

Scout just rolls his eyes "okay Py, let's go. tomorrow we can go outside when all the snow is piled up on the ground and it will be great. forget what those old farts said, that doesn't scare anyone." pyro just nods and follows the scout for behind. They thinks that waiting for tomorrow until all the snow is up to their knees sounds more fun than just seeing it fall to the ground, they had not understood anything that their friends had said before.

soldier and engineer remained in the room. soldier was laughing to himself as he imagined the living head of those kids in a jar with rare liquids as that piece of bread was a long time ago.

He had finished with that beef steak along with some pork ribs that the same engineer had invited him before.

Soldier was about to leave the dining room as well, but before he left, he noticed how the same engineer was heading towards the window and was staring at the snow who was falling outside. curiosity was calling him so he decided to approach to the man and investigate a bit.

"What's wrong private?" He asks the engineer who seemed to be half lost with his gaze out of the window.

after a while he seemed to have reacted and turns to the other person in a kind of awkward way "er ... it's nothing solly." he assures him.

But soldier arches an eyebrow right to him showing that he doesn't buy what he just said. "are you sure about that?"

Engie just chuckles at himself for being a bad liar. "fine, you got me." He looks out at the snow again. "Can I tell you a little secret, solly?" soldier just nods standing next to the engie at the edge of the window and watching the snow fall to the ground as well.

"I've never seen snow in my life." soldier just turned quickly towards the engineer showing him a face that said for himseft thay he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"You what?"

"What you heard soldier. I know it sounds silly, or even stupid, but unfortunately that's my case. I mean, since I was raised in a place where there is never snow and you can only know about this through books and silly stories. And ... see it for the first time with your own eyes, in person, is something ... strange and fascinating at the same time. I would have reacted the same way the boys did but, you know." He chuckled again and soldier join him.

"So you never have seen the snow." 

"No. Never." 

Soldier tap his fingers together a little and then nod to himself, "then, myself with my own hands, will show you what one can do in when it snow and it will be very fun for you and for your first time."

Engie looked directly at him. "Would you do that for someone like me?"

"but of course." He showed him a smile that was very strange to him since he knows that the same soldier is not to smile that way very often.

"I ... appreciate it but," curiosity was teasing him a bit and with a sly smile "why would you do something like that so suddenly? Especially for me?"

He visibly gets so nervous, "b-because ... that's the least I can do for a teammate and brother of arms." 

He wanted to intrigue more and keep asking questions about that issue. But he also knew that he should not play with his luck and also that it would be very rude to bother someone in that way when he was being very courteous to you. with a nod, "Sure, I'm glad to have someone like you on my team and at my back."

soldier seems to have calmed down upon hearing that. He holds out his hand, "so. will you allow me to show you how much fun you can have in the snow tomorrow?"

He can't help but smile even more and accept that hand of his, "I couldn't agree any more."


	8. Engie and the snow part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

When the first whistles of the birds (coming from archimedes and other pigeons flying around) sounded throughout the base, the mercenaries knew that it was time to get out of bed and to start their day.

The Engineer from the team opened his eyes, let out a big yawn and sat on the edge of his bed stretching his muscles a little after having slept so well after a long time. The night before he decided not to work at late hours of the night as he is used to and going to bed early so he can be well rested for today.

He take an eye out of the window, smiling from ear to ear when he saw how everything was covered in white by the snow, the ground, the trees and even some rocks that are here and there.

He was so happy that it was his first time seeing snow in his life. The only times he has seen a certain amount of ice piled up all together is when it accumulates in the refrigerators. Seeing it like this was something else that he had never imagined as a child to happen. He feels strange being an adult and being as happy as a young child to see only snow.

He opened the window so he can have a better view of the exterior and the beauty of it. But he quickly regretted it when a wave of icy wind surrounded his entire body forcing him to close the windows again and wrap himself in sheets quickly to regain the body heat that he lost in just a few seconds.

"Damn, it's really cold out there." He said along with a small giggle.

After some time, he got out of bed again and went to the bathroom to get ready for today. He rushed to take a quick hot bath so he could arrive in time for breakfast, it was the week in which it was Pyro's turn to cook and they all know that the boy always prepares the best dishes that one may have seen and that some would kill for a single bite, that and also he knows very well that if he does not arrive at the table on time or doesn't even appear. The scout will take what remains on the table or what no one claims, for himself only. He hates the kid only for that but luckily for him there's his good friend soldier who always keeps a plate safe just for him.

After having finished breakfast. The nine mercenaries put on their best coats and snow gear before they could head outside.

"Come on py! That big mountain awaits us!" Scout is the first to go outside, without first kicking the door open so hard that could almost tear it down. the boy was wearing a woolen hat knitted by hand from pyro next to his sweater. he was holding in the air two spare tires that obviously didn't come from the van of the same sniper. these tires were simply tied with two simple ropes to hold them together.

"Hudda!" Pyro mumbles behind the mask happily as he follows the kid towards that ascending mountain that will be a very fun slide for them, the boy was wearing his favorite sub zero over the fire proof suit courtesy of the scout along with rabbit-shaped ear muffs. Why the boy was wearing earmuffs when he wears a gas mask, is something that many will wonder but at the same time they will not ask directly because of fear.

The next to get outside are the Demoman and Sniper who carry a couple of shovels with them and for some reason are in a great hurry while keeping down their laughter, sniper was carrying an square object with him.

The spy storms out of the building a few minutes later, he is following the trail of who could be the one who just stole his heater from his smokinh room and without it, he will be doomed for this next season with this infernal cold.

Heavy and Medic were the next to leave the building. The doctor carried a bag full with salt with him just with the propose of spread it in the entrance. and Heavy brought a large shovel to remove the snow around the road so the truck can leave later when they go to the city later on for provisions and supplies. Heavy didn't wear so many clothes besides a jacket on top of him and his favorite cap that reminds him to his mother lands, and according to him in his mother land it is much colder than now and that this was nothing for him. On the other hand, the doctor is shivering so much for trying to be tough and just go dressed in his work clothes and nothing else.

"Doctor is stupid. Heavy say it's very cold for doctor but doctor never listen to heavy."

"Hush it and start!" He gives a big sneeze at the end of that sentence. "Damn, I'm going to get sick." The doctor tried as hard as possible to hold back the shivering but he just couldn't stop shaking.

Finally, soldier and engineer were the last to come outside. Soldier wore that parka coat with him along with gloves, winter boots and a cap with an eagle insignia on it and that he likes a lot and he appreciates too much because it was a gift coming from the same engineer last Christmas. "come outside engie, you will see that it's not that bad."

engineer goes outside somewhat nervous. He was wearing some clothing that resembles his work attire, courtesy of pyro of course, only this was weatherproof as well. He also was wearing a set of a hat, scarf and gloves made of wool that match together and were a gift from soldier himself in the form of thanks for the cap he had given him before. engineer whistles amazed and immediately places both hands in his pockets to avoid the cold that penetrated his gloves and touched his skin. "I still think it's's a little cold." He mention and soldier nudge him from his shoulder.

"Bha, bullshit, it's not that bad. Let's go."

"okay." Soldier wrap his own arm around the other shoulders and they begin to advance towards the snow.

"Good morning Doctor. Nice day here right." soldier stops to greet the doctor that was in the middle of the entrance throwing some salt to the snow.

"Not Now soldier, I'm not in the mood to pretend everything is fine." The doctor responds very badly right to the man.

"Jesus doc, there's no need to answer like that." Engie, being as respectful as possible to his partner, said, "Is something wrong?" He asks directly out of curiosity.

"Doctor being upset because scout and pyro bothering him all night and he not being able to sleep well." heavy had to answer to them since apparently medic was too upset to even speak to anyone other than heavy.

"Those two spent the whole night playing with tools next to my bedroom and they made a lot of noise." One could hear how the doctor gritted his teeth together from the anger he felt towards two people or from the cold.

"We better leave them alone for now." Engie whispers to soldier who nods in agreement with that. They both leave that place and leave the enraged doctor alone until his bad temper is lowered just for having a bad start of day.

On the way they spot the demoman and the sniper, not far away from there, lying in the snow and laughing out loud in such a way that it seems that they are short of air and that their ribs are hurting from laughing so much. Soldier and engie look at each other with confused expressions on their faces and decide to approach them to find out what all the fuss is about. They both ask right to them what is happening but neither of them provides a clear answer to what's the deal.

Then they point to a certain direction where a new well is located.

They begin to investigate what the well has that causes such a joke.

"Help!" the same spy was trapped inside the well screaming for help while he tried to escape somehow, his pants where lost somewhere.

Engie and soldier began to laugh with delight at that poor and unfortunate of the spy and with his situation, which is a source of amusement since no one likes him for his behavior from day to day. Also, seeing him trapped and humiliated in this way is a satisfaction that doesn't happen every day.

"Stop laughing and help me you imbeciles!" spy orders while raising both fists in the air.

"Hmm. Let us think ... no. After you addressed us with such 'generous' words." They walk away from the well with calm in their souls, "wish you luck out there."

"Burn in hell!" Spy yells at them before he lost sight of them.

"Well." engineer looks at the soldier, "What we are gonna do first?"

Soldier watches how demoman and sniper where sitting on a log chatting about who knows what while drinking something from an canteen.

The man shows a malicious smile along with a worrying laugh and approach to the waiting engineer who was still waiting for an answer. "Ok this is what we are going to do." He whispers a little plan to him, and upon hearing it he gets the same kind of smile as the soldier before.

The demoman received a sudden icy blow in the head. He turns around the quickly to see who was the one who threw it at him, he could only see the soldier and the engineer talking like if nothing was wrong next to a tree. He then face again to his friend sniper without saying anything else and without point without-

Now the sniper was the one who was attacked in the same way as him before, they both turn to those two who was laughing at them now.

They both get into attack position and proceed to collect snowballs with their hands. "You asked for it lads! C'mon, mundee!"

"I'm following you from behind, mate." They began to throw snowballs at them at full speed.

"Take cover!" Soldier yells, with a smile still on his face, as he quickly places himself and engie cover behind a tree and they start paying them with the same coin by throwing snowballs to their attackers.

Engie laughed as he threw snowballs one after another, having a lot of fun like a little child.

One of the snowballs hits the face of the spy who was this close to getting out of that hole but lost his concentration due to the impact he received on his face and fell back inside again after having climbed in vain.

Accidentally one of the snowballs thrown by the Demoman hit the back of the exposed neck of the heavy that was still working in the snow near that place. The heavy face quickly to those who was responsible for such atrocity, shooting a look of hatred at those two. Soldier and engie were quick enough to hide from the giant's rage so that he wouldn't see them.

The giant of a man threw a huge ice ball at those babies, burying them under a pile of the same snow with his legs and arms poking out in the air. Heavy lets out a satisfied sound and goes back to shoveling the snow with the doctor who did nothing but made a fuss.

Soldier and engie make fun of those two unfortunates fools while they walk away from that place in order to avoid possible problems if they decide to stay around for longer than necessary.

"That was really something." engineer speaks right to his friend after wiping a tear after laughing like that. "Well, what are we going to do now?" He asked at man with curiosity and enthusiasm painted all over his face.

"Hmm." Soldier thinks about what they can do now that could be very fun or at least could be fun for his shortly friend. then an idea comes to him. "I know! Let's make a snowman." He says with great enthusiasm.

"A snowman?" Soldier nods, "I've heard of those, but I've never seen one. How are those like?"

"Snowmen, my dear engie, are small piles of snow that look like people but they are made with snow, also you can disguise them so that they look more credible. We in Poland used them to distract the enemy and thus be able to take them by surprise when They less expect it. Children make them too but we are not children, we are man, and like the mans we are we are going to make one like real mans will do only for fun propose."

Engie giggles when sees how his friend behaving in such an enthusiastic way when referring to these so-called 'snowmen' "Okay, what do we have to do first to get our snowman with us?"

Soldier stands in front of him and starts counting with his fingers. "First, we have to make two snowballs."

Engie quickly takes some snow in his hands and shapes it into a ball, "Like this?"

"No, they have to be big ones, these right here is now enough."

"Big ones?" Engie asks somewhat confused as he drop what he was holding.

"Exactly."

"How much?"

"Mm..." soldier looks around to see if he can find something to compare and show him what he means. "They have to be... like that rock over there." He points to a round rock not far from there that has the perfect size to indicated what he is referring to.

"Oh I get it. I'll see what I can do." engineer begins to gather enough snow around with his hands, he had a few problems when he tried to gather it together to make a ball because it was more difficult than it seemed to make the snow stay still in one place but with some time he managed to made it, "soldier, I finished with... solly... "

"Surprised?" Somehow soldier managed to make a giant snowball in no time.

"How did you do that?" He asks as he marvels at such a masterpiece in front of him.

"I have my tricks. Do you have yours?" engie holds his in front of soldier for him to examine it, "not bad for your first time."

"Thanks."

"Now place it on top of mine, that will be the head." engineer obeys by doing what he just told being very carefully to don't destroy everything.

"Now what?"

"Now, we have to dress him so that he looks more alive?"

"Dress him? Do we have to put clothes on this thing?" Soldier nods, "but we don't have some extra clothes with us, I don't think it's a good idea to take off the ones we're wearing now."

Soldier nod Rubbing his chin with one hand, he makes a sound like he's trying to find out what they can do to dress the snowman if they will not use clothes on him. engie is right on something, he wouldn't feel very comfortable with himself if he will be seeing that his partner is cold and shivering just because of a game.

"Then... let's improvise."

"Improvise? How?" He asks curiously.

"Simple professor, we are going to use what we find around here to dress him, like twigs and some rocks."

"That sounds good."

"Then let's get to work."

They looked around for some parts that they could use as a replacement to decorate their snowman. Soldier gathered several twigs of different sizes from the ground and used them as hair. Engie found a couple of round rocks and asked his partner if he could use them for the eyes and some kind of buttons and he answered with a yes. Soldier plucks two branches from a tree to serve as arms. Engie finds a dried pinecone from some tree and places it as if it were the nose, soldier said that it is traditional to use carrots for the nose and engie is not entirely convinced to use food in games. Finally they both use another branch with a slightly funny shape for the mouth so that the snowman has a crooked smile on it.

After finishing their work, the two men stand firmly in front of their creation.

"Mmhm, that was kinda fun." Engie says with a smile on his face, he has to admit that putting it together was more fun and entertaining than he though.

"Affirmative." Soldier watches the snowman for a while being very proud of their creation. but after a few seconds of seeing him the expression on his face changed.

"What happen?" He asks at the man being a bit worry for his friend.

"No, it's nothing i swear... it's just... I still think our snowman is missing something."

"Like what? What could be missing-"

"I got it!" Soldier cuts him off abruptly, "Give me your right glove?" He demand suddenly.

"My right glove... ok?" Engie hands his glove to the soldier and sees how he immediately places it on the snowman's right arm.

"Now." Soldier removes his left glove and places it on the other arm of the snowman. "Now indeed. Our soldier made of snow is complete." He stands firm beside the engineer contemplating a job well done.

"You really look great now buddy. My hand is freezing tho but you can be sure it was worth it," he places his bare hand under his shoulder to give it some warmth.

soldier looks sideways how engie was covering his hand under his shoulder to avoid the cold, he also begins to feel some cold in his own bare hand. Then another brilliant idea occurs to him so that both of them can escape the cold they feel in their hands, "Don't worry, I've got you covered!" soldier immediately holds engineer's ungloved hand with his to provide him some warmth. engineer feels heat again in his right hand (as well as his cheeks) thanks to the soldier.

with a good mood and smiling softly, "Thank you solly." He whispers so soft that soldier couldn't hear him, maybe it's for the best for now. "I think it's time to go back inside, it was too much fun for a day, what do you think?"

"I couldn't agree more." Soldier says something happy and both, holding hands, head towards the base.

"Solly, when we get to the base, how about if i made us some cocoa? Would you like that?" He suggests to the man.

"I'll love that!" And the man is more than happy with agreement for that. "But you must let me help you, it's the least I can do."

Engie can't help but smile more, "Sure thing, it would be nice if you help me with that."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this part.


End file.
